My wish
by acereyis
Summary: Draco's wife is dead but before she died why did she mention the name Hades? What kind of deal did she make? And why is a greek goddess falling for him?
1. The difference between Blood

A/N: I am not going to explain myself about the story. If you like, it fine, if you do not, does not read it. Constructive criticisms are welcome because my grammar much less my, English sucks. I have no Idea why I am trying to learn Japanese and German, if I cannot even speak English. 0.0

-acereyis

Disclaimer: Characters from Full metal Alchemist!!

Me: Ed!

Edward Elric: What?!

Me: Disclaimer please…. Why else am I paying you?

Ed: You're not paying me…..

Me: What? You really want this philosopher stone?

Ed: SHE OWNS NOTHING! Now give it here!

* * *

Chapter 1-The different between half blood or not.

Persephone looked outside her window absent-mindedly, thinking of home. Things were hard on her these days, between Hades being so angry lately, and she missing her home in the eighth wonder of the world; it was just exhausting. Persephone jumped as a loud booming voice rang though out the castle.

"Persephone, Meet me in the throne room immediately!" echoed Hades voice all around the palace.

* * *

Around the exterior of the throne room, Persephone's body had a faint glow to it, how it made Hades shudder with lust.

However, no matter how much he tries to make her happy, she always had a longing look in her eyes.

Everyone knew that it was the pomegranate fruit that Hades tricked her into eating, had bound her to this place.

"Yes Hades" said Persephone as she bowed to her king and husband, who sat in a large armchair at the end of the room.

"My dear, thank you for seeing me" Hades said as he got up to look into her eyes.

Suddenly rage flared inside of him, for he hated the look of disgust that she always had in her deep purple eyes every time she looked at him. Knowing how beautiful as she was, her soul could never be his, therefore he chooses to manipulate it as he pleases.

Hades gently caressed her cheeks, as he got nearer to her, face to face-

SMACK! Persephone fell to the hard floor. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

She asked "Why?"

"WHY? YOU ASK?" yelled Hades. "Your mine and mine only but you act as if-

"Theirs some else isn't there?"

"N-no, their isn't, I promise!" pleaded Persephone

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Hades said slyly as he bent over and got closer to her face, then smiled.

As he began to walk away, Persephone grabbed his arm.

He looked over at her, and then she asks desperately "what do you need?"

"Who said that I needed anything?" Hades asked as he raised her up to her feet again.

"I have to prove myself to you… no, I need to prove myself to you, my husband".

Persephone felt she had to prove her self, because he mesmerized her herself. Her husband was as beautiful as she was if not more, because he was a god, and she her self was a half-goddess. Being a daughter of a mortal man was not easy, so she found her self-lucky just to be in the presence, much less, his wife. Hades had pale skin, from not too much sun; with jet black hair to the length of his shoulders; and black coal like eyes. He had a charm about himself that could fool the most determined of girls, and stood at 6 feet exactly and held himself with royalty, and could shape shift as he pleased being a god.

Persephone was under his spell again, as they stood close.

"I have a mission for you that requires your help," said Hades.

"Yes my husband, anything you need" She said as she bowed at his feet with her waist length brown hair falling forward.

"I need you to go to London, there's someone I need you to find," he continued as he gazed into her eyes. She agreed with a nod, and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Me: God, Ed you're a pig…

Ed: At least, I don't look like one…

Me: Shut up shorty, rather look like a pig than a bean sprout…

Ed: ARGH! *tackle*

Me: Eeek!

Winry: Sorry we are having some technical difficulties. *sweat* Next chapter, I wonder how Persephone show herself to Hades?

A/N: The reviews are welcome. ^.^


	2. Memories and meetings

A/N: Please stay opened minded, this happens after the seventh book of Harry potter. I am still learning, so constructive criticisms help. Thank you for all that reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you people.

Disclaimer: Characters from Bleach

Me: Let me introduce you to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro: She owns nothing…. Can we move on now?

Me: aw…. Nevertheless, I want to spend time with you…

Toshiro: Do. Not. Touch. Me. Crazy Fan girl….

Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!

* * *

Things were not going that great for Draco Malfoy as well at all. After a long day of attending his wife funeral, receiving calls in the middle of the night from relatives and being in a stuffy London apartment attending to a wailing new born baby in the next room, things were getting worst for his sanity. Draco desperately needed some fresh air. He then went to the next room, waved his wand over the heater and a large fireplace appeared. Next to the fireplace was a pot of powder, Draco grabbed a pinch, and throws it in, yelling "Malfoy manor".

With a flash, green fire appeared, in the manors fireplace.

"Draco is that you" asked Narcissa with a concern in her voice.

"Yea I'm bringing the baby over" he said.

"No, I'll come over, it's not safe for baby's to travel by floo network" she lectured. Draco's lips twitched with a smile.

About a minute later, Narcissa arrived at Draco's fireplace, the flames shrinked out of sight. Narcissa went into the next room to shush the crying baby, and nodded for Draco to leave. Draco stepping into the cold night air was refreshing enough, but who would give up the peace and solitude he had longed for, up? He decided then he would go to the park about a block away, and as he walked, Draco could not help but feel the lump in his throat and the heaviness of his heart that he carried. Being a single father and carrying all responsibilities as father and now mother, he never had the proper moment or time to grieve over his wife.

Tears streamed down his cheeks all the way to the park, Draco found the beautiful water fountain where he purposed to his wife. Memories of that happy time flashed before his eyes, as he sat on the bench beside it. He looked up at the starlit sky, and then put his head between his knees in anguish "I can't believe she's gone…." Draco choked over his tears. He wept quietly, as more memories flashed in his eyes of what happen over a week ago.

___________________Flashback___________________________________________

Draco looked nervously out the window of their two-bedroom apartment. Outside he then spotted his pregnate wife with a bag of groceries in her hands.

"Clare how many times do I have to tell you not to go grocery shopping without me!" he immediately said as he grabbed all the bags out of her hands. She was quite big and getting through the door with bags of grocery was getting difficult. Clare wiped the sweat off the pale skin; pushing back her long dark hair, as she breathed heavily from the effort.

'Cough' 'cough' "I'm pregnate not handicap" Clare snapped; Draco couldn't help but grin at those pretty dark eyes of hers. 'Cough' 'cough'

"Clare is you ok?" Draco was getting scared as Clare continued her coughing fit. She bent over in pain holding her swollen stomach. She groaned as she passed out on the floor.

"Clare!" He ran over to her, picked her up and set her on the bed in their bedroom. Draco made his way to the phone and dialed St. Margo; frantically he called for someone to come over to help his wife. She screamed out in pain and about a minute later, he heard the doorbell rang. Just as he turned the knob, a man with bright red hair rushed through the door.

"Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Yes sir, but only a nephew of Arthur, names Bernie Weasley" the man explained "now where is she?"

"She's in the room to the left…"

To Draco felt like an eternity that the doctor continued checking her vitals.

"What put her in this condition?" the doc asked, as he put in her IV.

"I was helping her carrying groceries, and she began a coughing fit, the next thing I knew is she was doubling over in pain then fell unconscious." Draco explained. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry but for her to be in this bad of a condition, she's been living like this for what it seems like months on end." "In other words she's been dying"

"What? . . ." Draco knees bent forward in shock, and had to lean on the wall to stand. He walked beside his Clare and held her hand. "Is the baby going to make it?" he choked. "I don't think so at her current rate-," The Doc continued.

"Mmmhhh…. D-Draco" Clare stirred. Draco leaned over to her to hear what she was saying. "I want to have the baby, so my life won't be such a waste; I knew I was going to die because I made a deal to make us happy, to make you happy."

"What do you mean?" Draco whispered back. Clare gasped in pain, "It's coming, please, promise me you'll protect it," she begged. "I-I promise… Doc, she is going to have the baby! Hurry please! "

"But it could kill her" the doctor reasoned. "She knows that's why she wants to have it either way she is going to die... and I don't know if I can lose two" choked Draco. "Aaaahhh!" she screamed. The doctor went and prepared for the arrival.

"Draco" she gasped for breath with beads of sweat on her face. "Clare, please rest," he pleaded in agony.

"I-It was him, I didn't want to tell you but it was- Aaaahhh!" Clare shot up in pain, and with a scream she pushed, Draco restrained her from getting up. The doc ran in to the room with towels and a large basin of warm water, he immediately tended to Clare.

"Clare you're going to have to push" encouraged the Doctor. With a scream, she pushed with all of her might, putting the last of her energy for the brand new life inside of her. "The baby's almost here!" the doc yelled from under the blankets

"What didn't you want to tell me?" Draco asked frantically. "H-Hades" she whispered.

With a joyful yell from the Doc, he announced the babe's birth. The room was quiet; Draco had feared the worst. "It's a boy!" said the doctor. The baby just layed there with his big blue eyes staring at Draco, then he swore he thought he saw a flash of black over those baby blue eye and the baby started to wail. Clare looked at her baby boy. "Scorpius" she named. Then she looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"Take care of him, I love you both" she whispered under her last breath, and then her hand went limp in his. "No, you can't do this, WHERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM TOGETHER! Draco yelled, with tears trailing to his face. "Please come back… please, I beg you…."he pleaded. The Doctor looked at him with sympathy with the babe in his arm. Draco looked at his Clare, closed her eyes by his hands, with one final kiss he said goodbye.

* * *

To Draco the last few days were fuzzy, but all he felt is numb. So numb and cold, He has lost his Clare, but that in the least, he gained a son in the process. Draco's memories where interrupted by splashing of water from the fountain, behind him. He looked back, no one. 'I must be hearing things' he though.

"HELLO!" yelled a girlish voice behind Draco's right shoulders.

"ARGH!" Draco fell off the bench and on the bench stood a beautiful woman. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I was sure that you heard me coming, after all you are a wizard aren't you?" she said with a matter of fact. Her looks, long waist length Dark hair and deep purple eyes mesmerized Draco. "W-what-I-I mean- who the hell are you?" he asked bluntly as he got up.

"Oh come on, have some respect for my second home will you?" the women stood up. "Especially Hades, its enough that he lives there after took me in and all, and then making me marrying him…." She ranted on thoughtlessly as she looked up at the starlit night.

"You didn't answer my question" annoyed Draco. "Wait?! Did you say Hades?"

"Yea, but why would, my-good-for-nothing husband matter to you?" she fumed; she got close to his face. "Besides I'm a goddess and the name is Persephone." "Ok… but why are you here?" Draco asked.

"I'm supposed to give you a message, Draco Malfoy is your name right?"

"Yea, but I think there is something wrong with you, you're starting fading away," he noticed. "Crud, I didn't have much time to get here, well the message said that 'we will be waiting for you'." Her voice started to echo.

"Wait! What's Hades got to do with me?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry" With a whisk she disappeared with the sadness look on her face. Draco stood there in shock, and then he started to laugh. "I am really losing it, aren't I Clare?" He looked up at the starlit sky and began to walking home chuckling.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took forever to update, I do not have internet so I am using flash Drives now. So PLEASE be patient with me. If you also have some ideas for this story, I am up for them. Thanks for reading! This is a new version. I have the story completed.

-acereyis

Toshiro: Why does it take you forever to update?

Me: Because, I'm slow, you have a problem with that or will I have to hug you to death.

Toshiro: Anyways, who was that mysterious girl? In addition, what does she have anything to do with Draco?

Me: Good enough…


	3. One hell of a trip

A/N: Hello, I am acereyis. I would like to introduce you to "My wish". I've been wanting to write this for two years and I finally got the guts to do it. This is a newer, edited version of the story that has a plot this time! I am so excited. Anyways here is the disclaimer. For each chapter I will dedicate too, and have them do the disclaimer.

Me: Welcome my friends, here, let me introduce Hinata-Chan (Naruto you fools).

Hinata: O.o why am I here?

Me: Do the disclaimer for me please, you are like my favorite character ever!!!! *hugs*

Hinata: w-why me?

Me: Cause I have a nice vile of love potion in my hand that I would love to give to you.

Hinata: *Faint*

Me: DAMN! Now who's going to do the disclaimer now???

Sakura: She owns nothing. Now hand it over!

Me: O.o *gives vile*

Sakura: hehehe…. Oh Sasuke-kun!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: One hell of a trip

Persephone felt great, she had finally talked to someone that was actually normal. Normality never came easy to her being a goddess but she still could not help but long for it.

She came to a stop as she had reached the cold gates of hell. Beside the gates was Cerberus the three-headed dog who was sniffing her, twice the size of fluffy. They knew better than to bite her, much less bark at her. Persephone petted them for a bit before she went inside the gates. Inside she could hear the screams and moans of the dead, this one of the reasons why she detested hell. How she longed to help and release these souls.

Up ahead she finally could see the black castle, she jumped suddenly as a suffering women grabbed her arms from the abyss.

"Please, save my children!" she wailed. "It's too late" Persephone said with sympathy.

"GOD GIVE US MERCY!" the woman prayed.

The cry made Persephone snapped. She then raised her right hand and yelled

"Hell releases your suffering and visions of the dead upon this woman!"

Persephone's body glowed in response and the woman's eyes rolled in the back of her head. There was silence for a moment, then the woman started to shriek and Persephone felt a chill down her spine. Someone grabbed her long hair pulling her back.

"You will pay for what you just did, my dear, I can guarantee that" a cold voice whispered in her ears. Then blackness fell.

Sakura: That chapter was so lame!

Me: ……. Bill board brow.

Me: Next time it will be longer, and better. Until then my friends!!!

XD


	4. Save me soon

Disclaimer: Next is Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket.

Kyo: Come on, why do I have to be here?

Me: You have to do the disclaimer, because I have your wife Tohro hostage.

Tohro: What are you talking about? I was having lunch with you.

Kyo: Why you-

Tohro: she owns nothing *grabs Kyo's ear* Let's go… she did no harm.

* * *

Screaming, screaming was all Persephone could hear.

"Save me… Save me!" the screamed echoed. Persephone woke up with a yell.

"You're finally awake," said a man with Blond hair who held a small wooden stick in his hand. She recognized him immediately, Draco Malfoy, and she was on the HIS couch in HIS apartment.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I would like to know that myself, I walk out my front door at 7 in the morning and there I found you unconscious on my doorstep," explained Draco. Persephone looked at him with a strange look, she knew that she had some powers but she could never control it properly.

"I'm Sorry, I'll leave"

"No!" Draco grabbed Persephone's arm.

"Please stay"

"What?"

* * *

"I need your help; I want to find out the deal Clare made to your husband." Draco said, as the two walk into the park. Persephone had some of Clare's borrowed clothes. Draco knows better than to let her go around in a toga. "Hades can be very complicated but simple of a god should be."

"How is that?" Draco asked.

"Well being a god, your mind is complex, however the emotions can be very easy to predict," she explained.

"But what kind of deal would he have made to my wife, is what I'm trying to figure out"

"When did your wife die?" Persephone asked curiously.

"She died in child birth," Draco said sadly.

"I'm sorry but could you tell me when?"

"Oh…a little over a week ago now, why?"

Persephone stopped. "Oh My Goddess's!" 'So that is what is he is up too!'

"Huh?"

"Where's the child now?" she asked frantically.

"At my house, my mothers-"

"We need to get back immediately!" Persephone pulled his hand back.

Draco was sure that they were getting stares, as they were the only ones running back to his apartment. When they reach the stairs Draco notice Persephone slowing, then she fell.

"Persephone!" yelled Draco as he caught her. She had fainted from being exhausted; Draco scooped her up and carried her all the way to the front door of the apartment.

Persephone slowly stirs, she realized in front of the apartment. Draco was inside; Persephone got up and opened the door. She was shocked at the scene, the room was a mess, everything scattered and trash. Draco was holding an unconscious woman's hand, his head down praying and weeping, on a ripped couch.

"Wha- What happened?" asked Persephone when she walks into the living room. Draco looked up, tears streaked down his pale cheeks. Next thing she knew, she was dodging lamps, legs of tables, and an iron.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU'RE FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME AND MY FAMILY!"

"OUT" "GET OUT NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN HERE!" ranted Draco.

Draco got up and began throwing things at her. She understood what grief did, and she left without a word.

Me: Man, they left. Oh wait, look whom I have… Kylish-Chan! My Bestest Friend!!

Kylish: *scream* I'm so glad to see you again.

Me: can you do this for me?

Kylish: Sure, but why is your story so dramatic?

Me: Because… now moving on.

Kylish: Next time, wait… why was it Persephone's fault that the boy is gone?

Me: You'll find out next Chapter, stay with us.

Both: bye!


	5. Figure it out!

Disclaimer: Now we have Harry Potter from You know where!

Harry: uhmmm… why am I in Draco's story?

Me: Do the disclaimer please.

Harry: She owns nothing… now how many ways are you going to ruin Draco's life.

Me: As many ways, as I can. Muhahahahahaha!

Harry: 0.0

"Persephone! Persephone!" yelled Draco.

He had walked about five blocks from his house looking for her.

'It was all his fault' he kept telling himself.

For two more hours, he searched until he decided to head home. The sun was beginning to set with its vibrant orange and purple sky lurking. Draco swears that he must have had the longest day of his life.

____________Flashback__________________________________________________

Draco could not believe what his eyes saw, not only was his boy was gone. Narcissa, his mother, was there on the floor lying unconscious. The entire apartment look liked a bomb went off; papers were scattered everywhere, furniture turned over.

Draco went in and flipped one of the couches over to the right position. He then set his unconscious mother on the couch. 'Why me? Why do these things happen to me?' he wept, he wept until he heard the door open.

Persephone had awoken, hate started to burn inside him. 'It was her… s-she did this… she's the reason I'M in this mess.'

"Wha- What happened?" she asked.

"ARGH!" Draco yelled. He grabbed the closest thing next to him, a lamp. Terror fell on Persephone face as she was dodging all the things Draco was throwing at her.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU'RE FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME AND MY FAMILY!" "OUT! GET OUT NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN HERE!"

With tears in her eyes, Persephone left.

_____________End of Flashback____________________________________________

Draco knew he shouldn't have yelled but apart of him felt Persephone was responsible. Thanks to his rash decision, he had no way of knowing what happened, except when his mother woke up.

"Rang… Rang" He grabbed the phone; it was the hospital.

"Hello" he answered.

"Is this Mr. Draco Malfoy?" asked the male.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Your mother is awake."

"I'll be there" he finished. With a crack he disappearated.

Draco arrived in front of a clothing store with a pop. He opened the door and instead of a store, it was a waiting room with wizards of all sorts of ailments. One had a teacup for a head, and Draco even saw a man with a monkey trapped in his bottom, which to Draco he knew that the poor guy must have really pissed someone off.

Draco headed to the front desk and asked the blond receptionist what room his mom was located. "213" she said while popping her chewing gum. "Thanks" he said annoyed. He arrived at a door "213"; he took a deep breath and went in.

"Draco give mummy a hug" Narcissa said as she raised her arm and smiled. Draco hugged her tightly.

"Mum are you ok?" he asked with a look of concern.

"No, I have a spell on me and I need you help or we won't get my grandson back!"

Draco tensed, "Mum what happened?"

"A god name of- ." Her mouth muffled, frustrated she screamed.

"Mum, calm down!" he said reassuringly as he grabbed her hand out of comfort.

"Ever study your Greek mythology?" she asked seriously.

Draco could not tell if she was joking or not, but by the expression of her face he would have to take her seriously for now.

"Not really…. Do you think it has something to do with us wizards?"

"Of course, where do you think our magic comes from?"

"I don't know… ourselves I had guessed," he said with a puzzled expression.

"Give me some parchment…. There's an old riddle about this thing that you're looking for."

Draco called for a nurse, and as soon as the nurse showed up with parchment and quill; Narcissa begin writing.

Moments later she was done. "Here this ought to help, now get out of here before your father finds you here, he's pissed that you lost your only child"

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Draco yelled.

"Of course, now go and find my grandson"

Draco paced up and down the living room of his apartment, the place was still a mess but he knew he would clean it up later…. For now though…. He needed to solve this riddle.

**When you in the deep six.**

**You will see the three heads.**

**The living and the dead**

**Is like oil and water.**

**Only one rules over them,**

**who is dark.**

**Only one rules beside,**

**Who is Light.**

**Dark hate the brightness and beauty,**

**Light hate darkness and ugliness,**

**Together they cannot breed.**

"What the hell is this all suppose to mean?" said a very frustrated Draco.

Harry: Next time, How is Draco suppose to solve the riddle? Where did Persephone go?

Me: you'll see…

Harry: Are you going to put Draco's Head in a blender?

Me: 0.0 I though I was evil….


End file.
